Eight
by Seraphim Doll
Summary: Len has to collect eight kisses... Well, it was what the 'fortune-teller' had claimed. He made a deal with Rin- To be her personal slave for sixteen days just to get a kiss from her every two days. And it's hell. Len/Rin


Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or any of its characters.

A/N: Here is my crazy short attempt at short light old fluff! Okay, it's not really short because it would be multi-chaptered, but whatever. I'll just limit this to a few chapters, like _maybe_ eight (This is EIGHT. Get it? XD) or lower and done!

Written in Len's perspective.

* * *

**EIGHT.**

"Deal"

* * *

My eyes were feeling so sleepy I wanted to close them immediately. I didn't want to look at anything any further. I wanted to go back home and lay down on my big, comfortable and luxurious bed before proceeding to dreamland. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be happening due to the situation I was in right now. Well, I asked for it. Why? I stupidly accepted Rin's request for me to go all the way to the town just to get something that she left behind the last time she came here. You can't put the blame entirely on me, though, because Rin was the one who forced me into accepting that ridiculous thing when I was half-asleep!

Everything looked kind of black to me. Even the wonderful and beautiful looking fountain just looked kind of old and crappy to me today. People were passing to and fro everywhere, but they just looked like walking zombies in my eyes. Of course, I know that I belong into the "Endangered Sleeping Zombie" species in their eyes, too. What can you expect from somebody who hadn't slept in the past twenty-four hours?

There- I saw it. In the middle of the whole route stood a very huge black tent, with a very peculiar mysterious aura enshrouding its surroundings. Somehow something emitting from this strange thing here seems to want to drive me away from it, but it failed miserably, because I was not in the mood to be scared of these things. Then again, I scanned the area I was in once more to see people actually staying away from the tent; none actually moved near it.

Well, that was kind of funny, though. Shouldn't something as big and as dark as this attract lots of attention somehow? What kind of a place was that, anyway? Oh, and before I forget, what was it that Rin wanted me to do here in this place? Hmmm…

Yeah. She wanted me to… Collect something from that "hooded weirdo" inside. How could I have forgotten that when I had just mentioned it minutes ago?! It would be wise for me to get moving if I actually wanted to make it home on time.

I walked briskly towards the tent and sighed; this was definitely not a very nice day. Once I stepped into the tent, though, I couldn't see anything save the glowing crystal orb that was placed firmly on top of a wooden table. Behind it stood a mysterious and suspicious hooded figure. A woman… I could tell by her hands. She had both of her hands placed on either sides of the crystal orb, and she was looking into the vacant air like some sort of a prophet looking into the future or something.

I went closer to her to inspect her face, but she seemed to notice me and turned away, destroying my chance to see who she was. I tilted my head for a while and started to think why Rin wanted me to even come here when she could have came here all by herself! Anyway, I sat myself down on the old and rusty wooden stool after brushing off the huge amount of dust that consumed its surface. Speaking of which, the furniture here looked kind of old and ancient-

"Uh hem! Now, what are you doing, young man?" The hooded figure in front of me spoke in a very desperate attempt to divert my attention away from the condition of the tent.

"I think you know Rin. Well, Kagamine Rin just issued an order- I have to come here personally to collect something… a letter, I believe?" I didn't wait for her reply before I stretched out my hands and waited eagerly for her to hand over that letter or something to me.

"Ahh… You must be Len. Now, now, don't be rushing away. Now why don't you sit down and get your fortune told before I hand over that note to you?" She opened the drawer and got a very fine-looking pouch out. It seemed like it was glowing with something inside… but the knot tied at the opening of the pouch prevented me from looking into its contents, even though I was indeed curious.

"Why don't you just hand me that note and get things done? I don't have all day!" I could tell that I was getting really annoyed with that woman. She chose to ignore me, and even pointed at the crystal orb standing on the table and motioned for me to look at it closely.

"Look, I really-" I wanted to continue, but there was something very strange stopping me from doing so. The crystal! It looked really bright and stuff all of a sudden, and, well, I could see tiny little blue particles floating around it, and sapphire glowing light dominating its supposedly blank white orb.

…

… Maybe getting my fortune told once in a while isn't that bad… H-hey look, I don't believe in this sort of things, okay? I'm just doing t-this for the fun of it! Don't laugh!

"How are you going to get my fortune told?" I whispered quietly, a chill running down my spine from the cackle that erupted from the woman.

"Young sir, please peer into the future; into the dark murky depths of the orb." I did as told, and stared.

… Then I saw something. Something stupid enough to make me blush like mad. Something really embarrassing, something really… Argh, It was just something that would not happen in another five hundred years to come.

This. Was. Disgustingly. Stupid.

The image faded away slowly.

"What in the world?" I muttered, glaring into the blank orb trying to look for any trickery or some sort applied to it. H-hey, things can't just produce an image without a projector, right?

"A-ah! Y-young man, I see you are confused!" The suspicious woman quickly grabbed the nearest piece of cloth she could find and covered the orb up, extinguishing the bright light that was emitting from it just moments ago. Particles of dusts floated all around the area, and-

"Look at me! This pouch will explain everything. I will explain everything to you, too. So don't look anywhere else!" She coughed a little before standing up with her head looking firmly on the solid ground; I still could not see her face.

"Then why in the world was my sister doing-" I stopped midway and stared at the lady's kind of fading figure. Was she a ghost? Huh?

… I could have sworn I saw green long hair like a certain someone's. Wait, I had to be seeing things….

Leeks? Leeks from her pocket...?

...

"Collect eight kisses from the girl in that vision. Eight. The pouch will be unlocked once you collect eight. If you don't collect eight and you still want to peep into that pouch of mine, your soul will be condemned into the lost dimension forever. Then, everything will be made known in due time. It will explain what you want to know… and what you do not want to know."

I sat there silent, thinking of the things she said to me in just a few minutes. Not only had she gotten me completely lost, but she had also driven me completely crazy with that crazy image or vision in the orb!

"Here." She stretched her hands out and placed a little note on my palm. It looked terribly worn out, though. It had to be Rin's, I suppose.

"Wait, wait. Collect eight kisses? WAIT. You want me to… collect kisses from _her_? Wow, that's suicide! No, that's not suicide. That's _murder_!" _She_ would kill me if I dared to kiss her or anything like that! And I am most definitely proud of living, thank you.

"Well, if you don't, you won't be able to stop that thing from happening. You want something, you make an effort to get it."

…

"HEY! Is this some sort of scam? I knew it!" Was she like, trying manipulation this time round?

"Scam or not, you choose." I could imagine her grinning evilly or maybe smirking behind that stupid hood of hers. She must be hideous. Hideous enough to want to hide her face like that!

"Well, I'm not falling for that!"

"Then _why_ are you blushing, young sir?"

"… I… Not… Because that image was visually disturbing!"

"It is because of the fact that it is disturbing that you SHOULD get the eight kisses from the fair maiden, kind sir. Something as disturbing as that… you do not want it to happen, yes?"

"I don't know if you are lying! And I can't risk my life for these eight kisses! Oh my banana, you want me to die, don't you?"

"As I have said before, it is your decision to choose whether if you want to believe me. Of course, it will be worthwhile if you believe in me. However, if you choose not to… If something like that happens, I… won't help much."

Crap.

This woman must be a genius in manipulation. Maybe I should introduce her to another job, say, Zoo keeping next time. She could sweet-talk all the animals she wanted.

Well, I fell for this.

Scam or not, I sure do not want to see this happening.

**{Eight}**

I glanced around the house with a bunch of candies in my hand. Maybe I would like, say, tempt Rin to "share" the candies with me. Yeah, that would work. She would definitely do what I asked her to, for the candies.

The house was unusually quiet today. It was as if time just stopped all of a sudden; the only thing I managed to hear was the loud thumping sound coming from my heart. I'm guessing I'm about to die of extreme nervousness here.

There she was! Sitting on the huge black sofa we had behind the mini-table for snacks. She was flipping through the channels with the controller in hand, glaring and munching on the excessive amount of sugary delight placed on top of the table with another hand. She didn't seem to notice me as I sneaked slowly behind her.

"What are you doing, Len? Did you fail to get my note, huh?" She saw me. She knew I was coming. Then what was I doing?

I handed her the note and sat beside her, staring at the strange channel she finally stopped at. ... _Ohh_, this program.

"What, Len, you have something to say?" She asked, snatching the note violently from my hands while she continued munching away on her delight, staring into the channel instead of me. Well, this was it…

"Rin, I need your help!" I could feel beads of perspiration gathering up on my forehead.

I'm doomed…

"What?" Her puzzled face seemed kind of cute, really. I was glad she turned to face my this time round, staring into my shaky and pale cracked lips. She has got to be wondering why I was acting all weird like that now.

"Rin…"

RIN I NEED YOU TO KISS ME EIGHT TIMES IN A ROW JUST EIGHT PLEASE EIGHT EIGHT EIGHT!

…

Yay I didn't say that out loud. Now I know how much of a coward I am. Maybe because I knew I'd be getting a ride from the Road Roller after muttering something so ridiculous to the point of being hilarious and freaking stupid? Whatever.

Okay. Now breathe in, Len... Good luck to you. You will need it.

"R-r-r-rin? Pwease k-k-k-k-kiss me-e-eh eight times thank you and bye!"

"… L-L-Len, I know you are proud of your growing h-h-hairy chest and all, but please refrain from speaking Banana language… Don't be tempted by this 'Banana in Pajamas' show here, you idiot!"

…

"I need eight kisses! Just e-eight!" I was blushing hotly like a tree on fire, and I had no guts to look into her eyes as I spoke.

"LEN! YOU PERVERT! Eight? You must be crazy! I won't do such a thing! I'm not as perverted as you, HAIRY CHEST."

… This was NOT getting to be good.

"Wait! Listen to me explain- If I don't have eight, something really bad will happen!"

"Shut up! I don't care about all that stuff! I'm going back to play my games now!" She stood up, and was about to walk away when I pulled her back and she fell onto me… in a very awkward position causing the both of us to blush. Well, not like I wasn't already blushing anyway.

She was on top of me with her eyes closed, and I just stared- horrified by what was to come as I kept my mouth open widely in shock. Neither of us spoke during this time, and we just… stared at each other like…

… My heart… it's going to fall off…

Her face was as red as cherries, and her lips were so moist... so shiny. My image was reflected in her eyes and it was then I realized how much we really looked alike. My now wet and messy hair was splayed all over the surface of the sofa since I had resisted the urge to go out with my hair tied up in a ponytail as usual this morning.

I could feel the warmth of her body towards mine, and her hot breath coming in short gasps as she struggled miserably to keep her breathing even. She fluttered her eyes several times before sulking and pouting her lips, immediately getting off me. I frowned at the loss of contact.

"You want eight kisses?" She asked me, and I could recognize that smirk she had on her face everywhere. It was the smirk of doom!

"Eight, right?"

"Y-yeah... Eight. You'll.. do it?" I'm starting to doubt myself; I don't know if I was doing this for the prevention of that 'thing' to happen, or it was my very own guilty desire... H-hey wait! No! Don't misunderstand! It isn't what you think it is!

"I'll give them to you… One on every two days… If you are willing to become my slave for like, sixteen days?"

Crap. Another manipulative woman we have here.

And it's not like I'm not her slave right now... I mean, I still run errands for her. I do homework for her, and all that. Does that count as a slave's job?

"Why the sudden change of mind?" It was weird, really. Rin was a very stubborn girl, the exact duplicate of me. It was very rare to see her changing her mind this quickly.

"None of your business! I just thought of something important and goooood! So you'd better accept my deal before I close it. No further discussion and negotiation allowed!"

I gulped. Just this... once.

"... F-f-fine. Sixteen days! And I'm not doing this for your kisses, I'm doing this to prevent something from happening, so I am not a pervert, okay?" I was very afraid of her and her funny thoughts.

"Deal. You'll even get your first task, Len! Be nice to me,_ okay_?"

"Well, what is my first task?" Please at least be something good.

"You are going to go with me to the school ball tomorrow, yeah? Mister Gakupo wanted somebody to dance his favorite dance in front of the whole school, but he had no idea who to call, and oh, I'm a very busy woman you know?"

Oh. So that was my first task. Not anything hard, anyway. Dancing was never a-

WAIT.

…

DID SHE SAY "GAKUPO"?!

What in the world, no! No! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT PURPLE WONDERMAN!

"Did I tell you what his favorite dance is? Hmm… I think it was 'Dancing Samurai', yeah! Hey, maybe Kaito-senpai would be taking part in this too! Good luck, Len~" Rin grinned mischievously because she knew I would be worried about dancing with that purple egg-

… Wait, wait!

WHAT?!

D-d-d-d-ancing… Samurai…? The one where it involved tons of eggplant violation and a horse head?

OKAY I AM DEAD.

JUST KILL ME!

**

* * *

**

**To be continued**

A/N: Lol, kind of rushed because I had to get on with my other homework. A-anyway, I have terrible English and a terrible sense of humor, and also a horrible start! I don't know how to get the prologue started since I had to include information on how Len turned into Rin's personal slave and stuff. I kind of rushed through the whole thing and I was afraid this chapter would be a little too boring for everyone (I originally wanted to include the first kiss here but no because I had no time to continue writing)!

Soo… how was it?

Review please? Even if it was horrible T_T

* * *


End file.
